


Because I'm cute!

by Zoshii



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Comedy, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Light Angst, M/M, Slytherin, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoshii/pseuds/Zoshii
Summary: Gryffindor student Baekhyun does everything to grab the attention of the handsome Slytherin Park Chanyeol Eventhough the Slytherin doesn't like him at all .
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 10





	Because I'm cute!

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this story is better than it sounds . Also it's written in either Chanyeol's pov or 3rd person . I also want to say that English is not my first language , so if the grammar mistakes bother you , I'm sorry .

the sound of shoes hitting the floor hard was heard through the halls of Hogwarts. The loud sound belonged to a 5th year Gryffindor who was despite his short legs very fast though the Slytherin behind him couldn’t catch up after him. The reason for a certain tall boy running after the short Gryffindor was because Byun Baekhyun had stolen something from him, that he very much needed for his studies.

“Byun Baekhyun, I swear I will hex you if you don’t give me my book back.” They were outside already near the forbidden woods, which meant that Baekhyun had to stop running.  
“use those long legs of yours Park, you run like my grandma,” Baekhyun said while turning around while waving with his book. Chanyeol let out a grunt and started to run faster before he realized that they were about to enter the forbidden forest.

“Byun stop immediately! you are not allowed to go in there.” Baekhyun grinned “are we getting scared Park?” Baekhyun was clearly mocking him but Chanyeol chose to ignore it. “You will only get yourself in trouble Byun as if you care though.” Which was right. Baekhyun didn’t give a single fuck about his studies. He never understood the reason why Baekhyun wanted to “lend” his book in the first place.

“Don’t worry Park, I will hide your book very well in the forbidden woods. It’s not like you need your books anyway.” Baekhyun ran in the forbidden forest and Chanyeol literally was about to hex him from a distance but that was not possible. Chanyeol really didn’t want to go into the forbidden forest but he needed his god damn book for a test.  
Chanyeol was going to regret this. That he knew for sure.

Chasing Baekhyun became harder for Chanyeol as he couldn’t keep up with the Gryffindor. He almost felt like giving up until someone yelled from a distance. Apparently, Baekhyun heard it too because he stopped like Chanyeol. Someone was coming to them with big footsteps, which meant that it had to be Hagrid. 

“Well well if it isn’t Park Chanyeol. Who is your little friend in the distance?” Chanyeol knew that this meant detention so if he had to go through it, Baekhyun better be paying for it too. “Sir, Byun Baekhyun stole my book. I had no intention to go into the forbidden forest, but I really needed the book.”  
“Is that true Baekhyun?” Baekhyun grinned. “If I say yes do I get detention with Park?”  
“of course you do dumbass,” Chanyeol said angrily, still trying to breathe normally. Baekhyun winked at him. “then yes professor Hagrid. I wanted to give it back, but Chanyeol wouldn’t listen.” 

“for God's sake stop lying, you wanted to hide my book in the forbidden forest. I swear Professor I-“Hagrid interrupted Chanyeol “It doesn’t matter anyway. You both get detention for entering the forbidden forest without guidance. Now come with me and I’ll lead you to your headteachers.”  
They followed Hagrid back to the castle, not knowing that the headteachers of their houses were waiting for them.  
While walking Chanyeol glared at Baekhyun, which didn’t go unnoticed by Baekhyun. The Gryffindor winked not leaving Chanyeol’s gaze. Perhaps he stared too long at Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun had followed Hagrid to the heads of their houses and they both weren’t looking happy. Professor Snape was the first one to speak. “Mr Park, how unusual to see you here. I can’t say the same for Mr Byun.” Baekhyun grinned at that but returned back his normal face after professor Mcgonogall’s glared at him. 

“Hagrid, what kind of trouble did Mr Byun and Mr Park cause?” Hagrid scrapped his throat. “professor, they entered the forbidden forest and Mr Byun here stole Mr Park’s book.” Minerva McGonagall hummed. “Thank you Hagrid, you can leave. Professor Snape and I will take it from here.” Hagrid nodded and left.  
Chanyeol and Baekhyun were only left in the room with Professor Snape and Mcgonogall and Chanyeol didn’t like a single thing about it. You could feel the tense gazes of the professors. It actually felt a bit claustrophobic even though the room wasn’t small. Baekhyun was probably already used to it.

“Mr Byun.” 

“yes, professor Mcgonogall,” Baekhyun said, hands behind his back and grinning. 

“I think you are all familiar with the rules here Mr Byun. Stealing is in no way allowed at Hogwarts and so is entering the forbidden forest, Mr Park.” She turned to Chanyeol. Chanyeol suddenly thought that the ground was interesting. Something he would rather look at than the intense gazes of the professors knowing that they were disappointed in him. 

“Mr Park I will inform your parents about this, they won’t be happy. That for sure. I’m going, to be honest, and tell you that I didn’t expect this behaviour from a good student like you.”  
Chanyeol looked up after hearing Snape words. Snape was good at making people feel guilty and that’s honestly how Chanyeol was feeling. If his parents knew about this, they would take serious measurements that Chanyeol rather would avoid.

“Professor, I d-didn’t mean to enter the forbidden forest. Baekhyun here stole my book that I needed for studying and so I chased after him. I really didn’t want to be disrespectful.” He couldn’t even look Snape in the eye after apologizing. 

“Well, I didn’t expect anything else from Mr Byun who lives up to his house reputation. My final answer would be that I will refrain from informing your parents this time, however, I hope there won’t be a next time for your Mr Park. For you and the reputation of your pureblood family.”

Chanyeol felt a bit relieved from the news but still felt guilty. “This still means that you both get detention. You both will clean the toilets for 3 weeks after your transformation lesson on Wednesday. Also, Mr Byun. Please return the book to Mr. Park.” said Professor McGonagall.  
Instead of giving the book. Chanyeol snatched the book from Baekhyun’s hand and walked away, feeling tired of Baekhyun’s shit.


End file.
